When you were gone
by ellijof
Summary: When Edward left Bella, she gets marked. Ever since then she has remembered him, but no longer feels the pain of him. What happens when she dreams of him again and feels the need to see him? T for safety.
1. Prologuedreaming of him

Prologue-Bellas POV

I came out the full moon ritual at the Olympic House of Night, feeling oddly tired. We all did. Even Rain, usually full of energy, looked lethargic. But we'd all promised our high priestess, Aelia, that we'd at least go and sit in the moonlight and make a wish.

My cat Jacob walked beside me as we went out into the night. I took him in my arms as me and Rain climbed (Me one-handedly. I wasn't as clumsy as I once was) up onto the roof, and sat looking at the Full Moon.

"Its beautiful." Rain noted "One of Nyx's night time masterpiece. Ever since I first saw it in Tulsa..."

"I guess we better make a wish." I shrugged "And then I'm going to bed. I'm beat."

"Ok..." she said.

I looked up at it. _I wish...More than anything, Nyx...I wish that I could see him again...just once more...even if he doesn't notice that's what I'm doing._

I was surprised. Usually I wished he would come back, or that he'd visit me, like Jacob did sometimes. He knew what I was, and surprisingly was cool with it. _You don't seem or smell like one of them. You're still human...in a way,_ he had said.

"You done?" I asked Rain. She nodded. We slid off the roof, landing perfectly, and walked into the professor's block. I had the whole of the top floor. It was more of the attic really, small but cosy. Rain left me to go into her bottom floor flat, and I walked up the stairs alone.

"Ah, Merry Meet Bella." Aelia said.

Aelia had black curls and green eyes like emeralds. From her mark came lightning bolts, curving and extending down her cheekbones. She wore a black polo shirt, and black jeans.

"Merry Meet, Aelia." I said "I enjoyed your ritual."

She smiled. "Thank you, Bella. Well, good night."

Aelia had the largest apartment. I'd never been in...No one but Aelia ever had been.

I pushed open my apartment door that led into my lounge-kitchen-diner. I poured myself a glass of blood-laced wine, quickly drank that, and then put it in the dishwasher. I felt slightly less lethargic, but what I really needed was sleep.

I changed into my black pyjama's, climbed into my king sized bed, closed my eyes, and dozed off...

I dreamt that I was in the forests surrounding forks. I hadn't had this nightmare for years now...ever since I'd been marked, if I remember rightly. So having it now shocked me.

I sighed, and waited. But I wasn't following, just standing there, waiting...

"Bella."

It was the most beautiful voice in the world. I turned, and there he was.

"Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You seem...different." he said.

"Aren't you going to run away? Leave me?" I said coldly "You never wanted me."

Hurt crossed his features. "Why would I do that?"

"Edward...You showed me happiness, the future, and then you took it away. You showed me a family and you had to tear that from me. Don't pretend Edward." I snapped.

He looked confused. "But why?"

"You left Edward." I said "I can't do this...you never wanted me...I was just a joke."

"Why would I ever leave you?" And he walked forward to kiss me.

"I dreamt of Edward last night." I said to Rain at breakfast.

"Oh?"

"It was if he'd never left, but I'd still been marked...I think." I said "It was a reality that never existed. I guess that was Nyx's way of granting my wish." I sighed.

"Nyx would never do that!" Rain protested "You wished that Edward never left?"

"No...That I could see him again. Even if he still doesn't want me."

"Then why don't we find him?" Rain suggested "Aelia could use her abilities to find them...and then you may be able to see him, talk to him, whatever."

As I thought about that, I found I liked the idea.

Aelia had found them in Ithaca. With our marks covered up, me and Rain walked towards there large manor house.

"Are you sure..."

"It'll hurt, but yes." I said.

I walked forward, Rain by my side and knocked on the large black door.

It was Alice who answered. Her face spread into shock when I saw her.

"Bella?" she said "Is that you?"

"Yes." I said "I've just...changed."

Then she was happy.

She danced out hugging me. "Oh Bella! I'm so happy! I've missed you...You've got to tell me everything!"

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett stood at the door, all there faces astonished. "Hello Bella." Esme said, smiling in her mother-like way.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle, Emmett." I said "Yes, its me. I've just changed."

Carlisle sniffed. "Slightly human, but not something I've come across. What are you?"

"I'm a Vampyre." I said. "Vampyre with a "Y". Not an "I"."

"Why don't you come in?" he said.

I went into there large hallway, and then into the large lounge. "Edward?" I asked hopefully.

Alice closed her eyes, and then opened them. "He's heading back here to Ithaca to check in. He doesn't know that Bella's here, or that she's a Vampyre with a y."

"Then, if you don't mind." I said "Me and Rain will wait for him."

Edwards POV

From what I'd heard in forks, Bella had got a scholarship into a college somewhere. She was happy. She had gotten over me.

And I guess I was happy that she was happy.

So, knowing that she was happy enough to go to college, I'd decided to check in with my family.

I rounded the corner. It was good to see my family, even without the addition I wished there was...

Bellas POV

I'd wiped off my mark concealer to show them my mark. Alice traced the tattoos with her finger, looked at my clothes, and sighed, saying "You still haven't got any fashion sense. Have you turned Gothic or something?"

"I'm a vampyre." I protested "Black is in Vampyre fashion, and has been since...forever, really."

She sighed. "Here he comes."

I felt nervous suddenly. Rain touched my shoulder reassuringly.

"No!" he said, in what he must have thought was to low for me to here "It..."

He walked into the room, Looking shocked. He was more stunning than in my dream.

"Hello Edward." I said.

Alice quickly explained to him with thoughts what had happened. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Now we're all present." Carlisle said. "Could you tell us what happened when we were gone?"


	2. Chapter 1Bella is Marked

Chapter One-Bellas POV

**All Chapter will be from Bella's POV unless it says otherwise.**

Edward looked nervous. Perhaps he knew that he couldn't run like last time, me having no chance of following or catching him. I was a strong immortal now, who could run as fast as him.

But this time, if he ran, I would let him.

Edward sat sown on the sofa next to me, and looked into my eyes. I looked away. It'd hurt later...when he left.

Hurt crossed his face, but he soon composed it. "Go on. Tell us what happened.

*

I walked through the woods alone this time. Jacob had abandoned me...for the Sam I hated.

Where was that meadow?

And then I saw him. He had long black hair and eyes like two sapphires. His skin was pale...but not Vampire pale...but still not the skin of a human. And then, in the centre of the forehead was a sapphire blue crescent moon, from it came a load of tattoos, forming spirals.

"Isabella Swan!" he said "Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice! Your destiny awaits you at the house of night!"

He pointed a finger at me. My forehead exploded into pain as everything went black...

I saw a woman. She's identified herself as Nyx, the vampyre goddess.

"Do not be afraid, Zoey." she said "The tracker Mercury has marked you as a vampyre. Do not be afraid of Mercury..."

I opened my eyes. I was running fast, like I used to with Edward, but I was in his arm.

It hurt slightly, but felt numbed.

"Are you The tracker Mercury?" I asked.

"Yes." he said "I'm sorry about the blacking out thing...some fledglings experience that when marked."

"Where is this...house of night?" I asked.

"Not far." he said "I'm running you there now. I'm taking you to the Olympic house of night. As for Charlie, Jacob, Renee...all your friends...they believe you're going to a university on a scholarship earlier than usual. You must tell them that you are a Vampyre."

"I won't." I said "I promise."

Mercury nodded. "Its not my place to tell you everything, Isabella. That's Aelia's place...she's the High priestess of the Olympic house of night. But I can tell you this. About...one in a hundred to one in a thousand teenagers get marked as potential vampyres. A few of them die, as there bodies reject the change. But if they survive, there bodies complete the change, and they become vampyres."

We stopped in front of a large building. Mercury put me down and led me inside. A woman with black curls and emerald eyes waited.

"Hello, Bella. I am Aelia. High priestess of the Olympic house of night."

*

"Mercury tracked you too?" Rain said "You never told me that!"

I smiled "It wasn't of any consequence."

"So that's how you become a vampyre with a y." Carlisle said. "No biting involved."

"No." I said. "But all the time, I was a fledging, I lived with the constant fear of my body rejecting the change. I don't need to tell you what Aelia told me...half of it is secret anyway to non-vampyres with a y."


	3. Chapter 2Kian

I looked to Edward. I knew he'd left me, but I didn't want to hurt him. He said he'd always love me...in a way. But then he'd left me, saying he didn't want me, so I could tell him what had happened.

"So," Carlisle said "What happens next?"

I took in a deep breath and began.

*

I'd quickly settled into the house of night. My roommate was Rain Tails. Her hair was midnight black, her skin chocolate brown, but with the pale tone of the vampyres, even the fledglings.

One day at dinner, a new boy came in, a Siamese cat walking beside him. His hair was brown, his eyes a green brown hazel. Beside him stood Aelia.

"Fledglings!" she called "This is Kian O'Connor, who recently transferred from the Belfast Coven. I hope you will welcome him into our house of night."

Kian came and sat in the only empty chair, next to Frodo (He's absolutely obsessed with the lord of the rings.), Rains boyfriend.

After equestrian studies the next day, Kian spoke to me. "Hi, Bella."

"Oh, um, Hi."

"My name is Kian O'Connor." he said. "I was wandering if we could see each other?"

"Sure, Kian." I said, smiling. After all, he had left me.

"Ok...How about...I got some DVD's...how about we watch some of them together?"

"Ok." I said. I thought I might be quite happy with Kian.

After the movies, me and Kian had some time to ourselves. Most of the others had gone to bed.

"I love you, Bella." he breathed.

"I love you too." I found myself saying. It wasn't the same love as with Edward, but I cared about him.

And then suddenly, his lips were on mine, and for the first time, I was kissing someone and it was perfectly safe.

*

Edward looked hurt. "I'm glad you finally found happiness."

"It didn't last." I sighed. "We weren't right for each other. But it was different. "

He relaxed a little. "Did Kian complete the change?"

"He did." I said "We're still friends."


	4. Chapter 3rejecting the change

**So heres Chapter Three. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the people who've put me on Favs, alerts, and to the person who PM'd me telling me they liked this story. **

**By the way, I did get the term Flitted from the Darren Shan saga. I couldn't think of another name for when House of Night Vampyres run extremely fast...its described as a super-fast run in Hunted, but that's a bit wordy, and well, and little boring really.**

**This is not a house of night slash twilight slash Darren Shan saga cross over.**

**to clear up any confusion to why humans don't know about the HON Vamps in my story, but do in HON, this story is set in the twilight universe, not the HON one. In the Twilight universe, humans do not know that any form of supernatural creature exists.**

Chapter 3

"So, what happened with Kian?" Alice said "Come on Bella, tell us."

I looked to Rain. The next story was almost as upsetting for her as it had been when Edward first left me. I'd never really gotten over that, but being marked had changed my perspective on things. I still loved him, but I was slightly angry. And that anger made it easier to cope.

"You can." she said grimly.

I nodded, and continued.

*

I was at the end of my 3rd form. I'd done all of my exams, and gotten 100% in vampyre soc. The school celebrated the end of a semester by going out to human civilization for the day.

The several Bus-jeep like things arrived at Port Angeles just after midday. I felt strange...My eyes hurt even though I wore sunglasses. My skin felt light and itchy.

We stayed inside most of the day, watching several movies at the Port Angeles cinemas. When evening came, Frodo and Kian went to watch some martial-arts film, whilst me and Rain got permission to go down to La Push and visit Jacob. I was going to drive Sam mad.

"Rain?" I said "You know you can read minds?"

Her affinity isn't like Edwards. She has to "enter" the mind of a person read it. And she can she every memory, every thought, every desire...She can also send thoughts to people.

"You think something's going on?" She whispered. (We were on a bus full of humans.)

I nodded.

"Ok."

We were silent for the rest of the journey. The bus stopped first at Forks (I was tempted to leap out and see Charlie, but knew I couldn't.), and then continued onto La Push. My bike was still there. Maybe I could give Rain a ride back on it if we missed the bus...

"Stay hidden." I told her, pointing to a tree. She ran to it, and with ease, climbed it. She was a fifth former going on sixth former. If all went well, she'd complete the change, or...gulp...die.

I saw her hide among the leaves, and went and knocked on the door of Jacobs house. Billy answered it.

He was surprised to see me. "I thought you were at college." he raised an eye.

"Yeah...I had some spare time so I went to Port Angeles and friends. And we have some more spare time so I thought I'd pop in and see Jacob. Is he in?"

"No." he said.

_He's telling the truth, but won't think where he is. _Rain thought to me. She could think to me, but never read my mind. I knew why...I had a mental shield. That was why Edward could never read my mind.

"Could you tell me where he is?" I asked.

"With friends." he shrugged.

_Truth. _She thought _Something about a pack...and a meeting._

"Where exactly?"

"Don't know." he lied.

_I have it._

"I'll look for him." I said "I presume he's still in La Push? Excellent. Bye Billy. Oh, if I don't see Jake, tell him I popped round."

"Sure." he said, shutting the door in my face.

I growled angrily. If I completed the change, if I had completed the change, I would have kicked that door down and demanded answers...of course, Rain already had them, so there was no point.

She leapt down from the tree. "He's in the forest. Follow me."

We walked deep. At last we found them in a clearing...every one of them large. I barely recognised Jake.

When they saw us, each one was automatically angry.

"Bella!?" Jake roared.

Rain growled beside me. As they breathed, each one of them tensed.

I don't know what came over me. I walked over to Sam, raised my hand, and slapped him. Behind me I heard Rain yell "Bella, No! They're wolves!"

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed "Dammit, that actually hurt."

"That was the intention." I said, surprising myself by sounding calm, yet sarcastic, rather than the anger and fury I expected.

"You dare?" a boy I recognised as Paul growled. He tensed.

"Paul No!" Jake yelled, but it was too late. He exploded, and became a wolf.

He ran at me, snarling. "Stop! Paul, NO!" Jacob yelled, launching himself across the clearing. He leapt in midair and became a large russet wolf, landing on Paul, and pinning him to the ground. His teeth embedded itself in pauls skin.

Embry held out a hand to jarred. "$10, please."

"Aw ma." he groaned "I wish Paul could control himself."

Me and Rain had explained what we were to the Pack, in return for what they were. Jacob promised to visit.

We were in the Media centre. Kian came up to me. I had something to say to him to...it wasn't working.

"Kian, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Yeah me to." he said "It'll be harsh though. So you first."

"Lets get it out the way." I said. "Go on."

He took a deep breath. "Bella, this isn't working."

I was surprised, and then slightly happy. We could break up without causing each other any upset. And maybe we could be friends. I liked Kian, but he just wasn't the right guy for me.

"Oh, thank god!" I said "I was going to say the same thing, Kian."

He looked at me. "You're...not upset?"

"Course not." I said "When I saw Jacob, I..."

We were interrupted by coughing. We both turned, and looked to the source...Frodo.

"No!" Rain said, crying "Kian-Get Aelia!"

Kian round out the room as Rain gathered Frodo in her arms. "Kiss me, one last time." he said to her.

Kian and Aelia returned. They were quick. But then I realised that Aelia must have flitted. Aelia held a cup full of a milky liquid. "Drink this, Frodo. It'll make the pain go away."

He drank it. I realized Rain was crying.

"Can you tell my parents? The whole story?"

"Yes." Aelia said, but I was sure she was lying.

"Tell them...I love them. And tell dad I'm sorry."

"I will." Aelia promised.

Rain kissed Frodo one last time, and then Frodo stopped breathing.

Frodo had rejected the change.

*

"I'm sorry." Carlisle said to Rain.

"S'Ok." she said quietly "I keep believing Frodo was my soul mate."

Edward was deep in thought. I turned away. He was probably glad that I broke up with Kian. Me and Kian still kept in touch...we were friends still. But just friends. he'd married another Vampyre, Yvonna from the Falmouth House of Night. I had no objection or the slightest tinge of envy towards them. I'd even been the bridesmaid.

"Bella." Edward said "Why don't we take a break?"

I looked at him, suspicious. But then to Rain. She looked as if she was about to cry any second. I nodded.


	5. Chapter 4excuses

Chapter 4

"Bella." Edward said behind me "Can we talk?"

I turned to him. "Fine. But let me tell you something, Edward. I'm not a weak, slow, breakable, sweet-smelling human anymore. I am a Vampyre. If you decide to run away from me again in the manner you did last time, I swear to god I will hunt you down."

He nodded. "I understand. but I won't run away again."

"Then lets go to your room."

He looked embarrassed. "It's a bit of a mess. Actually-its almost empty."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care."

He led me into an large room. There was a wardrobe and a couple of armchairs in there. he flicked the light. I covered my eyes.

"Sorry. I forgot." he hastily turned it off.

We remained standing. "What?" I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah. Course you are." I said sarcastically.

"I never meant any of it. I lied."

"Oh, so you lied. I heard the truth, Edward. You never wanted me." I said firmly.

"Please Bella." he begged.

_He's telling the truth._

I let down my shields. Edwards eyes widened in surprise. I quickly put them up again.

"I heard your thoughts..." he gasped.

"Oh, how great that must have been for you." I said sarcastically "If you'll excuse me..."

Part me felt a regret...this wasmy chance to make up with him, and I'd blown it. Well, perfect.


	6. Chapter 5Seeing Nyx

Chapter 5

I sat back down on the sofa, Edward next to me. He looked hurt, more than anything. If I was human, I would have accepted him back with opens arms, but I couldn't now. I'd been through to much.

"You ok, rain?"

She nodded. "Still hard, you know. Knowing I'll never see him again."

I raised my voice above the murmur we were speaking in. Pointless, because they'd hear me if I whispered, but still, it made an impression.

"Oh, yes. I _do _know what its like to never see a true love like that again. Its hard to go on at first isn't it?"

She glared at me. _Leave Edward alone._

"Well, I guess I better get on." I said.

*

"Congratulations, Bella Cullen." Aelia said "You have completed the change from human to fledgling, fledgling to Vampyre. You are free to go and do what you want without any fear that you will die from change rejection."

"Thank you, high priestess Aelia." I said, unable to speak. I was shocked that I'd completed the change. When I first came to the house of night, Edwards leaving had left me weak. It still hurt slightly if I really thought about him to the extent of anything else. I was sure that at one point, I'd be coughing up blood like Frodo and countless other fledglings had.

I'd been shocked when Aelia had given me a mirror. My skin had a hint of silver in it, and gleamed. My chocolate brown eyes were brighter, with a hint of gold in them. My hair was waist length, sleek and shiny.

And in the centre of the forehead was my mark. But it was different. No longer was it just an outline, a sign of what I could-and have become. It was filled in sapphire blue. From it came knotwork, going around my eyes, and then it became spirals on my cheeks.

I was a Vampyre now. Strong, powerful.

I had completed the change.

It was almost to much to take in.

"Come with me to Nyx's temple, Bella." Aelia said. "And after that ceremony you are free to go your own way."

Kian and Rain ran in, both looking shocked. Rain had completed the change ages ago. Kian was still a fledgling.

"Whooh." he said "wow-you look great, Bella."

"Thanks." I said nervously. Everyone knew you had to do some sort of ceremony when you completed the change, but no-one knew what.

Rain registered my nervousness. "Its Okay Bella. They're not testing you. You just-"

"Rain." Aelia warned.

"Sorry, Aelia." Rain said.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Rain was the literature teacher.

"Its my free period." she shrugged.

"Don't you have a class, Kian?"

"My mentor gave me the morning off to study." he said "And then I heard Bella had changed, so I told Rain, and she flitted with me to her."

"Then Professor Rain Tails can flit you back to studying." she said firmly.

"Yes, miss." Kian said "See you later, Bella."

I smiled at him and followed Aelia into Nyx's temple. "Its nothing scary, like Rain said." she assured me. "You just have to spend some time in here alone, spending time with Nyx, thanking her for helping you complete the change and asking her to continue guiding you."

"Yes, professor."

"As I am no longer your teacher," Aelia said "You may call me Priestess or Aelia."

"Yes, Priestess." I said, feeling Aelia was impolite.

"I'll leave you." she shut the door behind her.

"Nyx." I said, bowing my head "Thank you for helping me complete the change. I never-AH!"

There was a flash of light. I was flung to the floor. When I looked up, I realised I was not alone.

"Hello, Bella." she said.

"Nyx!" I said "I mean...Hello, again."

She laughed. "Every fledgling that completes the change see me at this point. It is rare that I appear to a person when they have been marked, even rarer that I appear to them at other times-that has only happened once. In another realm, To High Priestess Zoey and Aphrodite."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have a right to know." she said "In 100 years, you could find this realm, and I may need you to help Zoey.

"And to each fledging, I give a piece of secret advice. And so I give you this-He who you yearn for is not all gone...do not give up hope yet."

I gulped. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella." I said "There was another future. Because it never happened, I can tell you. You saved Edward from a suicide attempt, and he loved you again, and never left you. You were powerful in that possible future. You are now as well...There are many who would consider your gift to be one of power."

"But what do I do?" I said.

She laughed. "Look inside yourself and you shall find out." With another flash, she disappeared.

*

"I thought the advice was secret." Rain said.

I shrugged. "I got a feeling Nyx wanted me to tell it to everyone."

Edward looked hopeful. Some of my guilt disappeared.

Maybe...just maybe...I could find it in me to forgive him...


	7. Chapter 6Hydra awakens

Chapter 6

"So you became a Vampyre." Carlisle said "Is that when you began hunting down Edward?"

"No." I said "I did plan to, but it was soon after that Hydra-she's sort of a monster made by the five elements that has to feed on blood to survive-awoke. I was called to fight it off-being the only person who was immune to the only way it knew of attacking-mentally."

"And they-" Edward looked furious. I ignored him and continued with the story.

*

I returned to the Olympic house of night after years of wandering...like Vampires, the Cullen type, mostly did. And I'd yet to begin hunting Edward...to see him again and find out why.

But then a Son of Erebus had found me, and said I'd been summoned to the Olympic House of Night urgently. So I'd flitted back. The journey took me a day, as I'd been in California at the time.

But I'd stolen some clothes from Seattle before arriving at the House of Night. I wanted to look presentable.

As I entered the meeting room, I was surprised to see another Vampyre I didn't recognise in there.

She radiated power. Her eyes were round and pitch black, her hair straight and silky, medium length brown. She was extremely thin, but curvy, and not thin in the anorexic kind of way. Her skin was a deep brown tan. Her marks were several lightning bolts coming from the crescent moon in her forehead. She wore a black business suit and white tie.

"Merry Meet, Bella." Putting her fist over her heart in a sign of respect. "I am Iris Sherrie Frazier, or Honor Wind, as so many people call me these days. I am the Queen of Vampyres."

"Merry Meet." I said, putting my hand over heart.

"Honor Wind is here to explain." Aelia said gravely.

I looked to Honor Wind. "The Hydra has risen again. We've had to abandon our House of nights because of its wrath. Its angry that it was put to sleep half starved. It was angry that it was put to sleep last time by the Monsoon Searcher. He was the first to die. I wouldn't ask this of you if there was no other way, Bella, But its taken a regiment of Sons of Erebus already...if it can't be stopped, Hydra will kill us all."

"Why won't it kill me?"

"Because it kills mentally before feeding...it won't kill any other way." Honor wind sounded so certain.

"And you think it can't attack me." I sighed. I was scared, but what choice did I have? "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Bella." Honor Wind said "Good luck."

I''d flitted across to the eastern coast-to a small cove that was deserted. "Hydra!" I called. "Come out! Come out!"

There was a growl in the water, then a laugh. The out came the long neck and head of a large reptile amphibian thing.

"I do not like being disturbed." he said "You dare challenge me, Vampyre?"

I held the knife in my hand. I gulped. "I have no other choice."

"Then you shall die!" he hissed, diving at me. I dodged by flitting to the other side of the cove.

"Impossible! You're-"

"Hard to break into?" I suggested.

He growled "You still can't beat me." he dived at me again.

I jumped over the neck, and grabbed onto a spike. As quickly as I could I plunged the knife in.

He screamed. "No! I'll awake again! I swear...and you'll be the first to die!"

And then his body began foam in the water.

*

"He won't get you." Edward growled "I won't let him."

"I'll know when he awakes again." I said, taking the Hydra's spike from my pocket. "I had Aelia enchant it so it will burn when Hydra awakens again. It won't be until another thousand year though. I wouldn't worry."

Edward relaxed slightly.


	8. Chapter 7Job offer

Chapter 7

"So is that when you began hunting down Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I thought for a second about what I said next, but then released that no pain I put him through could match the pain I felt when he left.

"Actually." I began "I completely forgot about Edward." I smiled as if it was a mistake anyone could make.

*

There was a whole ceremony celebrating my victory over Hydra. How embarrassing. It would just be like me to mess up.

"Bella Swan!" Honour Wind declared. "You have successfully defeated the Hydra! It is for that reason that I present you with the traditional vampyre gift of honour-a sword of victory!"

Everyone clapped as Honour Wind gave it to me. It wasn't just a normal sword-The blue was the exact colour of Hydra's scales, though the blade was shaped like a flame. The hilt was white and made from marble, the top patterned like a scroll.

Of course, traditional gifts for honour or defeating a foe were usually given to men. The men had the brawn, we had the intelligence. That was how it worked.

"Wield it Well, Bella!" Honour Wind put her hand over heart in respect. The audience mirrored her.

"Ah, Bella." Aelia said. "I'm taking over old Professor Cinderella's job as spells and rituals teacher. Since you were the best student at Vampyre Soc, I'd like to other you the job."

I thought about it, and looked to the six former Kian, who looked hopeful. As did Rain.

"Ok." I said "So, um-where do I sleep."

"Cinderella is moving to the Ottawa Coven." she said "As of tonight. So you can have her apartment. Thank you, Bella."

Rain skipped over. "It'll be great to have you back! Like when we were fledglings!"

I rolled my eyes. Like we were fledglings-yeah right.

I moved into my new home at midnight. I found it quite to my liking. The kitchen was small with white kitchen counters, and a silver fridge.

There was a flat screen TV attached to the wall. Across from it was a cream leather sofa. Then there was a long oak table, surrounding it several oak chairs.

The bathroom had a blue lino floor, and white walls. There was a small but deep bathtub with a shower, a sink and a toilet. Above the sink was a plain rectangular mirror.

I then walked into the bedroom. There was a wooden set of drawers and wardrobe. The red curtains were closed. The king size bed had a dark leather frame, memory foam mattress, and black sheets.

I think I would like it here.

*

"And do you?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied "I really do like my job."

"Buts that's not the end." Carlisle said.

"No...I met Victoria." I said.


	9. Chapter 8Victoria

Chapter 8

"Victoria?" Edward hissed.

"Yes." I said "Victoria. She wanted to kill me."

Edward screamed in fury "I was tracking her...she was in Rio!"

"I think you'll find she was in the Olympic peninsula." I said.

"What happened?" he growled. "Go on. I can control myself."

*

I had flown back my holiday in Egypt to Seattle, and then to Port Angeles, and was now flitting, or trying to flit, back to the Olympic house of night, whilst carrying a heavy suitcase and avoiding a whole load of hunters and hikers. The wolf-bear thing still hadn't be caught, and there was still attacks. I wanted to avoid Charlie too. The mark covering powder was fading, and even a human could see the chalky sapphire blue crescent moon and swirls that marked me as a vampyre.

And that was when I saw her.

At first I thought I was dreaming, or my eyes were playing tricks on me. She was perched on a branch-her red hair still adorned with leaves, her irises still Crimson. She wore a furry cape, a green t-shirt with the words "Kiss me, I'm Irish." on it (Sounds like something Kian would wear) and a pair of jeans. Her feet were still bare.

I dropped my suitcase, suddenly aware of how much danger I was in, and prepared to fight or run. I was as strong as her, I was a fast as her. This time, when the Vampires attacked, I was not a weak human.

Victoria leapt from the tree. "Bella, Bella, Bella." she said "You killed my mate."

I wanted to laugh. Her mate? I hadn't killed anyone. Well, I'd put the Hydra to sleep, but I doubted _that_ was her mate.

"Your mate?"

"James." her eyes narrowed.

I remembered the scene. James had tricked me into thinking that he had my mother hostage. So I'd run to meet him at my old ballet studio. Of course it had been a trick. But he hadn't won, even though he had me. Edward and the other Cullens killed me.

"Hey." I snapped back "I didn't kill him? Remember? That was Edward who killed him..." I stopped, not wanting to put him in danger, so continued, how ever much I felt guilty for this "_Technically _It was Jasper and Emmett who did the tearing and burning."

"He died in Edwards name." she continued "Of course, you must be wondering why I've come after you and not Edward." she smiled "Mate for Mate. Life for Life."

I felt a twist of anxiety in my stomach. "Haven't you noticed, Victoria? Edward left me years ago. He doesn't love me. He's probably got some new mate...one who's immortal."

She laughed. "I think you'll find your wrong. I got worried when Laurent turned up and found that you weren't in Forks. I couldn't trace your smell...It stopped in the middle of the forest. So I ran to Jacksonville and Phoenix, but I couldn't find you there either. I did consider kidnapping you father...that'd make you appear.

"But then I heard from Laurent, how was running around America, looking for you. He heard a rumour that a girl called Bella Swan had killed a monster...and that she had changed."

My eyes narrowed "You're like James."

"He was a great man." she sighed "Failed to win only twice...the first time his prey was made a Vampire. The second time he paid with his life...But that's pointless now...I'll kill you, and then I'll have my vengeance."

I prepared the fight. I done a bit of martial arts in 5th form. But I wandered if she knew I was stronger now...

She stepped forward, and raised a hand as if to strike...

"Impossible!" she shrieked. "NO!"

I took the opportunity, and climbed the tree behind me. She didn't follow, eyes wide with shock.

And then she looked up at me. "This isn't mercy or me giving up, Bella Swan. _They _are coming. _They _will kill me before I've had my vengeance. _I'll _have _your _life one day, Bella. And know this. _No one can run and hide like me!"_

She darted away from me. I leapt down, grabbed my luggage, and flitted away.

I was still shaken as I walked into the house of night. One of the sons of erebus noticed my unease.

"You ok, Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine..." I said "Can you take my luggage to my rooms?"

He put his fist over heart and began dragging my suitcase toward the professors block.

"Yo! Bella!"

Kians voice spoke loudly, in a cocky tone. I turned to find him on a motorbike, behind him a girl, who was a vampyre. Her marks were like flowers, extending all around her face.

She looked...well Dangerous really. In a way she reminded me of Victoria...like a wildcat, a lion. Not in the way she looked, but her facial features. Her eyes were a deep set blue, glaring at me. Her hair was thick and wavy, and coffee-brown. She was tall and skinny with tanned skin, bushy eyebrows and small feet. She wore plain clothes-a black shirt, jeans and trainers.

"Merry Meet Kian, and, uh..."

"This is Esther Bowen." he said as if it was the most beautiful name in the world. "She's from the Florida House of Night. Esther...this is Bella Swan."

"Merry Meet, Esther." I said.

"Merry Meet...Bella." she said reluctantly.

"Kian...Esther...May I remind you that motor biking on campus is forbidden." I said "Esther, I know I can't punish you because you're a vampyre, and not a student or member of the Olympic House of Night, but I can have the Sons Of Erebus remove you from Campus. Kian, you're a friend...but that doesn't mean I won't..."

"Hey! I'm a vampyre too!" he protested. he removed his helmet, and threw it to the ground, completely shattering it.

"Oops." he said.

His mark was filled in and expanding with waves, that gave off leaves and clovers and flowers and berries and lots of other things. His skin gleamed in the moonlight-as if he had an internal light.

"Ok. You've changed." I said "Congratulations. Now, I advice you motorcycle off Campus before I get the sons of erebus to do so."

He scowled. "No need to be a spoil sport."

He drove off. I sighed in relief and began walking towards the professors block. I'd hardly taken two steps inside when Rain came out.

"You're back!" she said.

"I'm back." I sighed.

She processed my tone. "Something happened."

I lowered my shields and showed her. As soon as she understood, I put them back up. I didn't like not having it there.

"That's real bad, Bella. Really Bad."

"As if I don't know that." I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't tell Kian." she said "He'll tell that _Bowen _girl and that _Bowen _girl will spread it around the school. I'm surprised she hasn't spread around the _There is another type of vampyre in this world _rumour."

"She better not." I growled.

Rain laughed. "Don't worry. This..._Victoria_...won't get you. Our guards may not know how to kill her, but I'm sure they'll manage. And if they don't...your probably strong enough to take care of her."

I groaned. "Lets hope it doesn't get to that."

"Lets hope." Rain agreed.

I was woken that night by a loud banging on the door and Kian yelling "Hey! Bell-Bell! Wake up!"

I groaned, and snatched up the sword that I'd been given as a reward for putting the Hydra to sleep. Perhaps threatening his life would be the only way to make him leave.

I put on my silk dressing gown and walked to the door. Sure enough, it was Kian and Esther.

"Hey, Bella." he said.

"What the hell, Kian? Its midnight...no, _Midday._"

"We came to say hi."

I swung my sword at me. He and Esther ducked simultaneously.

"No need to get violent." he said.

"I will get violent it that's what it takes to let me sleep! Leave me alone, Kian." I swung my sword again for empathises.

He backed away. "Whooh. Whooh. Vamp gone Violent. Let's get outta here, Esther."

She giggled.

*

"That really mean!" Alice said "Waking you at Midnight and all!"

"Tryst you to be worried about that." Edward growled "God dammit! I swear I'll hunt Victoria down...I swear..." his fists clenched.

"Yeah...well..." I thought "lets leave it for now, ok?"

He shrugged. Well, at least it was _something._


	10. Chapter 9The love of Jacobs

Chapter 9

"So...did Victoria see you again?"

I shrugged "Edward...I'd like to continue on with what happened." I said "And since this is your fault..." I trailed off. I no longer considered it to be Edwards fault anymore.

*

I walked out of my house, wearing a dinner dress.

I was meeting Jake again at our monthly meets. We met at different places...sometimes the cinema, sometimes a restaurant...sometimes just La Push.

The Sons of Erebus nodded to me as I left Campus, and climbed into my car. It was a black sports car, described as "aggressive" by Jacob last month. I would have preferred to use my truck (Had it not broken down) or a cheaper car, but I didn't buy my car...It was Aelia who did, and she bought fast, aggressive cars, except that they were always black. But on these occasion, I liked that they were fast...they were slightly fasting than a vampyre could flit and a vampire run, so I could drive onto the highway quickly, out of the forest where Victoria could easily attack.

It was an hour later that we sat in our chosen restaurant. It was dinner for Jake, breakfast for me. Jake discussed how the vampire (Who was probably Victoria.) had gone south. It calmed me slightly, and they'd managed to kill Laurent. I told him of less serious stuff-the trip to Vancouver with the 4th formers, how Kian had completed the change and become a vampyre who was riding around on a motorbike with a girl called Esther Bower

"Why don't you come to La Push?" he asked.

I was uncertain, but nodded. "Okay."

We arrived an hour and a bit later. Jaocb led me into his house, Billy was asleep.

"I want to talk to you." Jacob said "Bella...have you given up on him?"

The hole in my chest opened. My fists clenched. I was no longer upset as his leaving...I was angry.

"Yes." I snarled "Why?"

I looked at me, and nodded. "I can see you want to kill him for what he did to you. I don't blame you...if someone treated me like that...showed me happiness and the wonders of love, and then in an instant, when they had you believing you were soul mates and they were yours, they took all that away. I'd hunt them down and kill them."

I turned away. "I'm angry, Jake. But I don't think I could kill him. Part of me..."

He interrupted me. "Bella, he left you. He doesn't care about you. He never did."

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I leapt up. "NO!" I screamed "Jake how could you?"

I showed him my arm. I'd changed and was paler but the scar was still there. "See? That's where James bit me! Edward sucked the venom out because he cared about my soul...he thinks when a person becomes a vampire...his kind...they lose there soul."

He looked at me, tortured and guilty. "Oh. Sorry. Really."

I shrugged and turned away. "Bella, I didn't want to upset you about Edward...that's not why I called you here."

"Whatever." I said.

"I called you here because I want to tell you something...Bella Swan...I love you."

I spun around. "Sorry, Jake. I think I might have hearing problems...I thought you said "I love you."

"I meant it. I'm serious, Bella." He said "Look...I may not be as handsome as Edward, or have golden eyes or rich...But give me a chance."

I backed away. "No. Jake, I can't."

He looked pained. "Why do we meet every month then?"

"Because you're a friend." I said, turning away "Nothing more. I'm immortal Jake...eventually, you'll die. At least if Edward came back...."

"But I can be immortal too." Jacob whispered "Each time I phase, my age freezes for a while. If I keep phasing...we'll be together, forever."

"...he'd be of the same species, in a way." I finished "I'm a vampyre, Jake. You're a werewolf. You've said it before, The bloodrinkers and the shapeshifters are not normally friends, let alone loves. I'm sorry."

"You don't mean it." he said stepping forward. "I'll show you don't."

He had his arms around my waist, and then his lips met mine. I was stunned for a second, then I pushed him away with such force that fell to the floor. He looked hurt, defeated.

"No, no..." he said, beginning to cry tears of heartbreak.

"Stay away from me, Jacob black." I said looking away.

I walked out the house, and into my car. Jacob watched me drive away.

"How did it go with Jacob?" Rain said as I entered the professor's block. "Consider our friendship over." I said "He tried to...he declared his love for me. He kissed me forcefully."

The look of excitement and eagerness disappeared. "Oh."

"Yeah. Well. Look, I never knew he had feelings for me. If he can't control them..." I shook my head "Maybe Nyx can help me. It's the full moon ritual tomorrow."

"Maybe Nyx can." rain agreed "Night, Bella."

I didn't understand why I cried myself to sleep that night.

*

"Jacob..." Edward was furious

"Yes, we still haven't made up yet. That was to days ago. The incident with Victoria was a month ago."

He looked upset. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said. "Don't be sad."


	11. Chapter 10The Full Moon Ritual

Chapter 10

I turned the Edward. "It was full moon yesterday. Understand one thing...we worship Nyx. And I believe it is Nyx that brought me here. And I believe that Nyx has given you a soul, Edward."

Edward looked away. "We'll see."

*

Bella,

Look, Im sooo sorry.

Forgive me.

Please answer.

Jake.

I quickly deleted the message. I wasn't going to make up to him...how he dare kiss me like that. I was angry with Edward, but, after Kian, I'd made the decision made the decision never to fall in love with anyone again. Edward had been the truest of loves. I felt he was my soul mate, but...he'd never felt the same way. Every touch, every kiss, every time he told me he loved me...it was all a lie. I imagined Emmett, Jasper and him laughing like that right now...I imagined all the Cullen's doing that...though I hoped it wasn't Alice...I hoped she still considered me a friend.

I changed for the full moon ritual. This was Nyx's temple I was going to, and she was the reason for me being marked. I hadn't eaten down with the others. I'd cooked myself food and eaten it here. It had been a long time since I'd done that. It reminded me of how I had in my human life made dinner for Charlie. He had Sue now. At least he was eating decent food.

Because I'd cried myself to sleep last night, I felt extremely tired. I'd survived the day on bottles of blood, but they were hardly satisfactory. I grabbed a bottle from the fridge, and swallowed down the refrigerated blood, before running down to the temple.

"Blessed be, and Merry Meet." Aelia said at the door.

"Blessed be, and Merry Meet, Aelia." I replied.

I took my usual place in the temple. Kian winked at me. I frowned and Esther giggled. "Kian and Esther." I said "If you cannot control yourselves and show some respect in Nyx's temple, I shall have you removed, Full moon ritual or not, Vampyres or not."

Kian frowned. "Bell, why ya being so hard on us? Its just so unfair. Just because I've finally found happiness with Esther, and your love failed."

Everyone fell slilent. I felt pain, more than I ever had before. "I think." Rain said beside me "That Esther and Kian should leave. Now."

Kian looked shocked. "But-"

"Leave, Kian. You've gone way to far this time. Nyx will disapprove of your actions." Rain snapped.

"Its full moon ritual!" Esther protested.

Aelia came in. "Is there a problem, Rain?"

"There is. You know Bella's story? Not only did Kian bring it up, he decided to be harsh about him. I've chucked him out." Rain said "And he's refusing to go."

"Then by order of the High Priestess, you must go, Kian. You have no place among us." she said, her voice powerful "You have completed the change. And because of that, you must abide by our rules. And one of our most important rules is to respect the others feeling...no matter what. You have broken that rule...therefore you have no place among us. Call me harsh if you wish. Esther...since you are Kians guest...you must go to."

Kian paled. he stood up. "High priestess...I plead you pardon...I..."

"No, Kian." Aelia said "You may love Esther, but you show no respect for others around you. Your "showing off" has caused upset, and for many secrets entrusted to you to become common knowledge. Leave Kian...and take the cause of upset with you."

Kian bowed his head. I thought I saw a tear on his cheek. "So be it. I had called the Olympic house of night a home...seems they were the first place to welcome me...seems I was also wrong." he left the temple, Esther following. She glared at me.

Aelia looked to me. "I am sorry, Bella. I know no-one wants Kian to leave...not even I or you...but he has become a threat to our establishment, and has shown no respect to anyone since he brought Esther here. I must obey my own rules..." she sighed "I am sorry."

"Its ok." I smiled.

Aelia began the ritual.

"She walks in the beauty, like the night." our poet laureate, Oren said. "And all that's the best of dark and night. Meet in her aspect and her eyes, Thus mellowed to that tender night. Which haven gaudy days denies."

"Welcome, Nyx's children, to the goddess's celebration of the full moon!" Aelia called.

"Merry meet." we replied.

Nyx lit the white candle which Erina, the drama teacher, was holding. "From the east I summon air!"

"From the south I summon Fire!" She lit Orens yellow candle.

"From the west I summon water!" she lit our healer, Kiomani's candle.

"From the north I summon Earth!" She lit the fencing teachers, Albert Axelrod's, candle.

And then she went to the centre, and lit her candle. "And now, I bind and complete my circle by summoning spirit."

A small silver thread went between them. "The followers of Nyx know that all of creation are brightest at night, at the full moon. Tonight we give thanks...not only to our goddess but to her faithful consort, Erebus.

"Light...Dark...Death...Light....Day...Night...keep the balance, look to the goddess for help. Though the world is at its best at night, those of day and light must exist, for without them there is no world to love, and the balance is incomplete.

"I want everyone to go into the moonlight tonight." she said "And make a wish. That is all."

She closed the circle, and I made to leave with Rain.

*

"Are you angry with Kian?" Carlisle asked.

"Not anymore." I said "I need to say sorry. Maybe I can persuade Aelia to let him back into our house of night. Maybe not. And I need to forgive Jacob. And..." I stopped but then said it "And I sort of need to forgive you."

He smiled "Bella...lets discuss this elsewhere..." he eyed Emmett.

"What?" Emmett protested "What would I do?"


	12. Chapter 11Reunited

Edward led us into a room at a B&B that he just got a room at. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Berry Hill farm B&B Gardens. near Brisben." he shrugged. "Ok. Lets talk."

"Lets." I said.

"I'm sorry." he said "For everything. Every single thing."

I looked away. "I know, Edward. I know."

"You don't." he sounded sad.

"I know why you did it." I sighed. "Look, give me time, Okay? I was angry at you ever since I changed and now...I don't understand. I ready to lash out. I wanted to see you but, I never thought it would be like this."

"I'm surprised to." Edward said. "Extremely surprised. But I'm going to make you a promise...I'm yours if you want me. I'll always be yours...I promise."

"I could never not love you." I said "But now I have you back, I have a lot to sort out. For example, Kian? And Esther? Hell, they'll be furious with me right now and vagabonds, part of no house of night. Even when I was wandering I had a small membership with the house of night. And if they try to join another one, Aelia will tell that House of night of there lack of respect for another Vampyre. It's a harsh, but ancient law.

"And then Jacob. He was my friend. I want him to be that way. But he wants more...and I can't give that to him. And he won't be happy that I'm back with you...

"And Victoria. She's hunting me and she won't stop."  
Edward bowed his head. "We can sort those out." he said "I promise. We'll do something..."

I slept peacefully that night. And when I awoke, I was in his arms, still in the B&B. he'd ordered food via Room service. I ate that quickly, and we flitted back to Ithaca.

"No fights?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward said.

"Damn!" Emmett said, fishing out several notes and giving them to Jasper.

"I should get back to the house of night." I said.

"We should." Rain said.

"Edward." I said, turning to him "As my right as a member of my house of night, I am asking you to join me as my guest indefinitely."

Edward looked to Alice. She nodded. "We'll visit, of course. And there's the Eclipse Ball."

I groaned. I hadn't planned to go to it. Looks like I had no choice now.

"I'll come." he said.

It sounded like the most beautiful words in the world.


	13. EpilogueEclipse Ballvictoria

Epilogue-Eclipse Ball

My ballgown was plain and black with a few frills at the bottom. I'd refused to let Alice come shopping with me for choosing a ballgown...I'd probably end up wearing something bright and colourful and I'd stand out.

Edward took my arm. The hall was decorated well, but dark, except for a few candles.

I searched around hoping they would be here. They weren't. Truly, Kian and Esther were long gone.

I bowed my head. I was the one who sent them away because. I'd yet to talk to Aelia. It was if she knew we'd have that discussion...she was avoiding me.

"Look at you!" Alice said "Bella...this is meant to be a celebration, not a funeral!"

I turned. Alice wore a tight fitting sleeveless turquoise Chinese dress and turquoise stilettos that with impossibly high heels.

"Alice. black is what Vampyres wear." I said. "And it feels grim here...someones gone..."

Edward looked at me. "Bella...its my fault, okay? Not yours. Never think you are responsible for this. I was-"

I silenced him with a glare-something I'd never be able to do before. "Before Kian changed, Kian was nice. And I bet even Esther..."

I was stopped talking as I saw Fire in the forest. a flit of orange, moving away with a speed no human could match...

"Victoria!" I gasped.

Edward turned. "What?"

"She's there! Victoria!" I said, beginning to hyperventilate.

I fell to the floor, panicking. The last thing I heard was alice calling my name, over and over again.

Victoria's POV

I had found a way into the house of night, and stared in the arch windows to the eclipse ball. All the cullens were there, plus several of the sons of Erebus who could kill me if they wanted to...and they would defend Bella.

I growled. revenge was not to be, I thought.

Bella turned. My eyes widened and I ran, letting my instincts guide me. Edward would be out in a second if he saw me. I knew Edward, but to kill him would be meaningless. Edward had to feel the pain of his love die...

And that was what he would feel. One day, Edward would feel what I felt.

**So thats the end of "When you were gone". I know its a bad ending. There will be a sequal (Now you're back. If anyone has any better titles feel free to PM me.) I'll put a page on When you were gone to let you know when Now you'tr back or whatever it may be called is on fanfic.**

**Just before go, i'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, read, put this or me on Favs and Alerts. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	14. NYAB notice

The prolougue to now you are back is online. Yes, it was soon after I published WYWG epilogue. That does not nessecerily mean that the other chapters will be on soon. Of course, they might be.

The story is under, "Now you are back." but it could change. Like I said, if anyone has any better names, Pm me...

Again, thank you to all the people who read and enjoyed When you were gone. Now I hope you enjoy Now you are back.


End file.
